The Legend Of Vocaloid: Leakward Sword
by Hibikase
Summary: Len is a couragous boy who needs to save the falling world from evil. He sets out on his quest when Rin goes missing. To find Rin and save the world, he must stop Gakupo from the world with his magic companion, Miku. Vocaloid and LOZ skywardsword Crossov.


OMG! The idea just hit me one day while playing The legend of zelda Skyward sword. Man, this is a good idea. LOZ crossover with vocaloid. Please give me some advice and thoughts on this please. It would help so much for LOZ and vocaloid fans to give me some idea's.~BTW, rin and len are NOT related in this story :)~

* * *

><p>And the story begins...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>ATTENTION: Before you read, if you plan on playing The legend of Zelda: Skyward sword, or have not gotten to this certain part of the story, beware. This story is based on The legend of Zelda: skyward sword game play and cinematic's. There will be the storyline faintly based on the game. If you do not want MAJOR spoilers, I will let you know when a HUGE SPOILER ALERT will happen. This will mainly happen around the middlish and end of the story. For those who want to proceed with this awesome story and do not care for spoilers, please make yourself at home and prepare yourself for a great treat. LOZ AND VOCALOID CROSSOVER. Enjoy this chapter.<strong>

This is the tale that you humans have passed down for generations. It tells of war ragging of unbelievable amount at which hopefully ever be seen again. They carried out a horrible attack on the people living on the land, creating panic throughout human kind. They did this in craving of the ultimate power guarded by the goddess. This strength was undoubtedly powerful. Handed down by the gods of old, this power was able to make your wildest dreams become possible. Such power was protect by this almighty goddess.

To prevent this power from falling to the hands of evil, she sent this up into the sky, higher than the clouds, where the beauty of the sun shines. With the humans safe, she fought these evil forces and sealed them all away. At last, peace was restored to the surface. This tale has been told for generations before us. However, there are many other stories to be told. A new legend is to be born, that will always be told through generations to come.

Silently, an evil monster dwells on the surface, waiting just the right moment to strike...

Leakloft is a beautiful village that floats above the clouds. The humans of this brilliant town have survived for generations. The majestic creatures of this town are gorgeous dragons of many sizes that hold only one master. They can fly high in the sky, and hold uniqueness.

Silently, next to a statue, a Girl was vibrant azure eyes stood, holding a brilliant violin. She took it out of its silver case, and began to play. Playing a silent song to herself, she began to sing. As she blissfully smiled with her white bow in her short hair, the wind began to blow slightly. From behind her, a bright yellow dragon approach her. It sat down under her, waiting for instructions. As it hovered, stopped playing her song and took a bright yellow letter with a banana stamp on it.

"Take this to Len." She instructed. Not a moment passed when the Dragon zoomed off again. As it flew off, she began playing the sweet melody with her violin. The sound echoed across the sun-covered area as she smiled. As if interrupted, she stopped playing and turned around.

"I could have sworn I heard something..." She whispered.

All he could see was black. He turned his head forward, but was shocked by a white light. Len covered his eyes. As he blinked, appearing before him was a black shadow monster. Gasping in fear, he shook his head.

"No, go away!" He screamed as he came closer. Before the monster could come closer, the white light clung onto the shadow monster and it disappeared.

"Len..." An angelic voice whispered."It is time to arouse from you slumber..." The light shined brighter."You shall play a great role in destiny..." A loud shriek was echoing.

"What is that?" He said. The darkness began to disappear, and the loud screech echoed in his ears.

Len opened his eyes to the sight of the yellow dragon licking his face. He was on the ground, gasping for air.

"Hey buddy! What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with rin?" Len pet the dragon."What's in your mouth?" The dragon open his mouth and spit out a letter. Len took the letter from the floor. As soon as Len picked it up, the dragon zoomed out of the window. Len opened the letter.

"Ah...it's rin." Len cheerfully said.

Hey sleepyhead! It read. I know how much you love your sleep, so I am guessing that this will wake you up! Am I correct? Don't forget, today's the Leak ceremony! You promise me you would meet me before it start. You didn't forget your promise, did you? Hurry up, sleepyhead! -Rin

He genitally smiled."Well, I better not keep her waiting!" He got dressed and open the door. He ran down the academy stairs were he saw miki.

"Your up earlier than usual!" She cheerfully said.

"Yeah, I usually sleep, don't I?"

"That's the Len I'm used to! I can't wait to see you in the leak ceremony! See you!" She said as she walked off into her dorm. Len opened the front doors and smelled the fresh spring air. As he approached the entrance to the village, he heard someone call his name.

"Hey Len! Up here!" He looked behind him on the roof, and saw the headmaster of the academy.

"Can you please come up here? I have a favor to ask you..." He said. Being careful not to slip, Len climbed up the ladder to the roof. Out of breathe, he arrived at the roof.

"Sorry for causing you a pain. May I ask a favor?" The headmaster asked him.

"Sure sir." He said.

"Thank you. Do you mind getting my cat Hatsune? She is a rough girl. She somehow managed to get all the way across the roof...and I can't get there. Please help!" He said in anger.

"Of course. I'll be back." Len sighed in sadness. I guess I won't be on time to meet rin. He jumped onto a ledge, crouching on the ground, he whispered.

"Here kitty kitty..." Instead, the cat ran around. Running after it, Len pounced on it.

"Len! Are you ok?" The headmaster called.

"Yea, I'm fine." As he got up, he held the cat tightly in his hands.

"Here." He gave the cat to the headmaster.

"Thanks Len! Now...you should go get ready for the Leak ceremony. You should practice with your dragon!" He smiled.

"Okay. I gotta go now. Bye!" Len ran as fast as he could to the town entrance. Before he could go anywhere, he thought of where rin was. He remembered that he was going the wrong way. Rin was waiting at the goddess statue. He ran to the goddess statue. Before speaking, he saw the blonde haired girl playing a beautiful song.

"When I see the season's spinning, spinning...Please embrace the gift of light. Strongly, strongly, they will not be lost..." She stopped. Rin turned around and smiled.

"Hey Len! I'm glad to see that you're awake! Good morning!" Rin smiled. Len walked up to her.

"Your violin looks...different." Len said.

"I know! I glossed it and cleaned it for the ceremony." She said. She put her violin in her case."I'm glad to see that my dragon gave you the letter. I was pretty sure you would oversleep and forget about our meeting, so I made sure that wouldn't happen."

"Hah, You know me so well."

"Hey, don't you like my outfit! I'm wearing it for the ceremony as well to play the role as the goddess!" She turned a full circle."What do you think? Good?"

Len smiled."Yes! It looks great!"

"I can't wait to play my violin at the ceremony...you know, it's a special kind. My father said it was similar to the one the goddess had."

As the wind wipped around, it smelled of fresh apples.

"There you are rin." Len turned around to see Rin's father."Ah Len, you're here to! I expected you to sleep in. It make me happy to see you up this early."

"Thank you sir."

"If you win the race, then you'll be able to be in the ceremony which Rin's performing. Give it your all."

"Father...about that..." Rin said."I don't think he'll make it!" She boasted."He hasn't been practicing a lot, and when he does, he just lazily glides, probably daydreaming! What if he doesn't make it?" She said.

"Calm yourself, rin. This ceremony will test the dragon and riders bonding skill. Remember, when Len first met his dragon?"

"Yes, I remember it well father..."

"His dragon flew from under the clouds, and his dragon was the most vibrant color I've ever seen. It was a bright rainbow, and never disobeyed command. Strong and full of courage, I think Len will do just fine!"

Rin sighed."Yes father. I can see that. But what if Len doesn't fly fast enough in the ceremony? Then he'll never become a Knight!"

"Rin, stop worrying." Len said. Rin sighed.

"Listen Len! You better fly your very best!" She yelled. As she approach him, she grabbed his hand. She dragged him to the edge of the deck.

"Come on, go jump off and summon your dragon."

"Wait! I don't sense my dragon. Wait a minute!" Len yelled in caution.

"You can't sense him eh? That's nonsense. You're just trying to get out of training, come on!" Rin pushed Len off the edge.

Len clapped his hands for him dragon. His dragon didn't come. He clapped again. No dragon.

"Eh? His dragon is taking a while to get here..." The father said.

"No...why isn't his dragon coming?" Rin jumped off and clapped her hands. He dragon caught her.

"Come on! Go get Len!" She yelled. Falling farther down, Len reached out his hand.

"Len, Hold on, I've got you!"

* * *

><p>This was SUPPOSED to be a cliffhanger, but I guess it's not really. REVIEWS~ Reviews are my treasure! Len needs them so he doesn't fall and die! .<p> 


End file.
